(Ep 3) The Genesis of Krislet: Alexis puts Scarlet on Trial
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: Author Notes: 3rd Episode of "The Genesis Of Krislet" series, so far the series has had 160 Views, the 2nd Episode called "The Genesis of Krislet: Sledgehammer" doing 62 of those views. Thank you for all those who have view it. To catch u up Kristina is with this Scarlet and no longer likes Parker, Alexis is about to Question Scarlet.


_**The Genesis of Krislet: Alexis puts Scarlet on Trial**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KismetPrinciple**_

 _ **Author Notes: 3rd Episode of "The Genesis Of Krislet" series, so far the series has had 160 Views, the 2nd Episode called**_ _ **"The Genesis of Krislet: Sledgehammer" doing 62 of those views. Thank you for all those who have view it. To catch u up Kristina is with this Scarlet and no longer likes Parker, Alexis is about to Question Scarlet.**_

 _ **Scarlet has never seen a Mother and Daughter go at it as much these two, she just hung back to watch.**_

 _ **"You confessed these overwhelming feelings for Parker and then you disappear to come back with this woman named Scarlet. I have a hard time beliving the validity of you twos involvement." Alexis pointed out and Kristina took a breath then Molly interjected herself, "She didn't want anyone to know about Scarlet and..." Molly said and Alexis move towards to Scarlet, "Why weren't Kristina want us to know about you? What are you hiding?" Alexis asked and Kristina tried to interjected but Scarlet told her she'll answered any question...Alexis motion her to sit down and Kristina sat next to her as Molly excused herself with T.J**_

 _ **"What are you in school for?" Alexis asked and Scarlet told, "Psych major concentrating more on Sport Psychology and I'm aspiring MMA Fighter."**_

 _ **"Why Fighter?" Alexis asked and Scarlet answered, "Because I like to fight and one day I will be the Featherweight champion. I'm a big fan of Rhona Rousey and I met her"**_

 _ **"What's your fallback?" Alexis asked ignoring that Scarlet met Rhonda and Kristina loved interest responded with, "Stunt person but if it doesn't work out, I want to be sports writer."**_

 _ **"These fields aren't guarntees jobs..." Alexis pointed out and Scarlet was ready for that respond, "My Father taught me the only frame of mind you have in completed these goals is success and my Father gave his life for this country."**_

 _ **Ms. Davis didn't know how to respond to that and Kristina asked, "Any further questions, Mom?" Alexis told her not at this time and Kristina's woman got a great degree of Satsifaction out of that.**_

 _ **"I will get my bags..." Kristina announced and Ms. Davis walked over to her daughter, "I'm sorry for what I did too you and my behavior was inexcuseable but please don't leave..." Her daughter believed her Mother regretted her decision and Scarlet just stood there observing.**_

 _ **"I'm just taken an overnight bag, I'll be back. I want to get Scarlet settled in and you have to understand I want her in my life so please respect that." Kristina told her mother and walked upstairs. Scarlet sat straight up obeserving the situtation and Alexis walked over to her daughter's suitor.**_

 _ **"How do you feel about Parker?" Alexis asked and Scarlet answered that by saying, "You mean ." Alexis didn't get the reference and Scarlet told it was from the Graduate then explain the plot, Alexis got it.**_

 _ **"I don't like her at all because she played Kristina." Scarlet said and Alexis responded, "We both don't like Parker." Scarlet had just found common ground with Alexis who saw the dog tags. "Sniper. He always taught me that he wanted the joy to pulled the trigger against Osama." Kristina told her and Alexis could understand that.**_

 _ **"Why didn't you want to..." Alexis said and Scarlet told her, "I accept my Father's values but I'm a heavy sleeper and my Dad had wicked PTSD which is the downfall of going to war for your country." Alexis understood that too and Kristina came down smiling at this turnaround.**_

 _ **"I was getting too know Scarlet." Alexis told Kristina and her daughter said, "I'm glad, I'll be back later and so we could talk..." Alexis extended her hand and Scarlet shook it then left. Ms. Davis was satisified with the first meeting but called Sam to asked her to invesitgating Scarlet which Sam said, "I'm talk to Kristy."**_


End file.
